Go Google It!
by Aria On The Planete
Summary: Pour séduire Lucy, Natsu est prêt à tout. Même à la harceler de questions toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, pour que la jeune fille ait conscience de son affection. Ah ça, pour en avoir conscience, Lucy n'en pouvait plus, des questions de ce crétin de Natsu. Heureusement, elle trouve une super réponse, qui installera entre eux un jeux de séduction.


**Titre : **Go Google it !

**Auteur : **C'est moi. Je ne sais pas si je peux en être fière ^^'

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne me fais aucun argent avec ceci. L'idée même de la fic et certaines réplique sont tirées de la chanson Go Google it ! De Megurine Luka et Gakupo Kamui. Mais ce n'est pas une song fic ! Ne fuyez pas !

**Pairing :** NaLu. Oui oui, c'est très original u.u

**Rating : **Je dirais K+, pour quelques insultes et autres. Enfin, rien de très choquant ^^'

**Genres : **Humour et Romance.

**Bêta-lectrice : **Lecturaddict. Merci beaucoup à elle, pour prendre du temps à corriger tout ce que j'écris. Et pour m'avoir convaincue à poster ce one-shot :D

**Note : **Un petit one-shot NaLu sans prétention. Les questions de Natsu viennent toutes de la chanson -mais ce n'est pas une song-fic-, à part la dernière (que je ne spoilerais pas!) L'histoire se passe dans l'univers du manga, mais considérez que les ordinateurs, et donc Google, existent.

Voilà voilà, enjoy.

**Go Google it !**

Lucy soupira et laissa retomber sa tête contre la table de la guilde où elle et sa bande habituelle, à savoir Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy et Carla, passaient l'après-midi. Enfin, si le fait d'être "cachée" derrière l'une des colonne du bâtiment en s'extasiant sur tous les gestes si sensuels de Gray-sama comptait aussi, on pouvait affirmer que Jubia était aussi en compagnie du petit groupe.

Natsu lui était parti il y a quelques minutes en déclarant qu'il avait « une idée de génie », et qu'il revenait dans un quart d'heure.

Mais ceci n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire. Enfin, pas encore.

Si Lucy avait la tête posée sur la table d'une manière si désespérée, c'était parce que Natsu avait apparemment développé une obsession pour elle.

Oui, une obsession.

Depuis maintenant trois jours, le dragon-slayer harcelait littéralement la blonde de questions toutes plus incongrues les unes que les autres, et Lucy commençait vraiment à ne plus rien trouver de pertinent à répondre. Et ben oui, elle avait épuisé tout son stock de vannes qui laissaient Natsu paumé, cherchant vainement quoi répondre à la répartie de la constellationniste. Et le frapper constamment la fatiguait.

Erza, Gray et Wendy était en pleine conversation animée, cherchant à savoir si c'était physiquement possible d'avaler son propre poids en saké. Carla quant à elle essayait d'empêcher ses amis de tester leur idée avec du vrai saké, et Happy était trop occupé à draguer vainement l'exceed blanche.

En résumé, personne ne pouvait sauver Lucy de la tornade nommée Natsu qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver... qui arrivait maintenant dans la guilde en défonçant les portes avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

Celui-ci débarqua en sautillant jusqu'à la table de ses amis et s'installa à côté de Lucy, se collant presque au corps, mis en valeur par une jolie robe blanche et légère, de la blonde.

Les autres étaient trop occupés dans leur conversation -Jubia s'était proposée pour aider Gray-sama à tester son idée sur le saké- pour remarquer le nouvel arrivant et celui-ci comptait bien en profiter pour draguer vulgairement, pardon, tenter de séduire, la jolie blonde qui voulait juste en coller une à cet idiot de Natsu.

Le jeune homme sourit de toutes ses dents à Lucy et sortit fièrement quelque chose de son dos.

Le sourire poli de la blonde s'effaça quand elle remarqua _ce _que l'autre avait apporté.

Elle s'écarta de Natsu d'un seul coup et décida de lui dire franchement ce qu'elle en pensait, sans attirer l'attention des autres, malheureusement.

« Natsu ! Tu es vraiment un abruti ou quoi ? Tu te prends pour qui, pour offrir ce genre de choses à une fille ? »

L'interpelé se gratta l'arrière de la tête, mal à l'aise. Il avait pourtant lu dans un magazine que les filles adoraient qu'on leur offre des sous-vêtements osés...

Enfin, le pauvre Natsu n'avait pas tilté que pour offrir un corset en dentelle noire et rouge à une fille, il faut d'abord se mettre en couple avec elle... et ne pas lui offrir ledit corset devant toute une guilde qui, heureusement, ne faisait pas attention à eux.

« Hahaha, excuse-moi Luce, je voulais te faire plaisir moi. » 

La constellationniste soupira de désespoir et regarda la bouille gênée de l'autre, attendrie. Hey, attendez ! Attendrie ? Sûrement pas ! Le fait que le jeune homme cherchait à lui faire plaisir la touchait, voilà tout. Rien de plus... N'est-ce pas ?

« Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses ! » déclara soudainement Natsu en se levant de la table.

Lucy le regarda, surprise, l'incompréhension se lisant dans ses yeux chocolat.

Le dragon-slayer désigna Jubia qui gisait à terre, un tonneau de saké à ses côtés, Gray tentant de la réanimer, Carla qui les engueulait, Happy qui draguait Carla, et Erza qui regardait la scène en mâchant nonchalamment un gâteau à la fraise.

« Tu veux pas rester en compagnie de ces abrutis, quand même ? » expliqua-t-il « On pourrait aller se promener les deux... non ? »

Lucy soupira, s'attendant à quelque chose dans le genre. Elle posa son regard sur ses amis qui ne lui prêtaient aucune attention, et décida qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle sourit d'un air crispé à son interlocuteur et se leva à son tour, abandonnant là le corset.

En sortant de la guilde, Natsu et Lucy entendirent un « bonne promenade, les amoureux ! » de Mirajane, mais si le dragon-slayer souriait triomphalement à l'entendre, Lucy fulminait et... rougissait ? Non, non, elle ne rougissait sûrement pas !

La ballade se passa sans un mot, Lucy cherchant une explication à ses réactions qui devenaient assez étrange envers les attentions du jeune homme. Comme une jeune fille éperdument amoureuse! Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Non, c'était impossible. Elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre elle-même.

La blonde vit voleter sa chevelure en secouant la tête, comme pour effacer toutes ses pensées, quand Natsu passa, l'air de rien, un bras autour de ses épaules.

Le jeune homme lui proposa de s'asseoir dans un parc, ce que Lucy accepta avec un petit sourire crispé.

Ils étaient assis dans l'herbe depuis quelques minutes, et Lucy commençait à espérer que peut-être Natsu avait oublié qu'il lui posait n'importe quelles questions depuis quelques temps, quand elle soupira de frustration à l'entente de la voix enthousiaste de son ami.

« Dit, Luce ? » commença-t-il en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille, appuyée contre un arbre.

« Hmm ? »

« Est-ce que tu aimes les aubergines ? »

« Que ? C'est quoi ça, pour une question ? » s'étouffa l'interrogée.

« Ben je savais plus quoi te demander, mais comme je veux tout savoir de toi... »

Lucy se frappa le visage d'un geste désespéré. Elle cherchait une réponse appropriée pour faire comprendre à Natsu qu'elle n'était pas un animal en cage, et qu'elle avait le droit à un peu d'intimité.

Soudain, dans sa détresse, elle eut un éclair de lucidité et trouva LA réponse.

« Va voir ça sur Google. »

« Hein ? »

Natsu écarquilla les yeux de façon adorab... écarquilla les yeux tout court, et mit quelques secondes à comprendre le sens ironique de la réponse.

« Hey ! Luce ! C'est pas cool. »

« Je sais. » sourit-elle.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence. La blonde était heureuse d'avoir fermé la bouche de cet imbécile. Mignon, mais imbécile... Non, pas mignon, oubliez cela.

Malheureusement, Natsu revint à la charge alors que le parc se vidait de la foule, et que le soleil illuminait l'herbe fraiche d'une lumière orangée -oh, comme c'est romantique.

« Tu aimes quelqu'un ? »

Bon, okay. Prendre de grandes inspirations. Zen.

Lucy décida de ne pas craquer, et dans le même temps, de ne pas rougir, et ressortit la même réponse qu'auparavant :

« Va voir ça sur Google. »

Natsu soupira de frustration, mais il avait décidé de ne pas abandonner la partie ! Il poserait toutes les questions qu'il souhaitait à sa Luce.

Cette dernière laissa retomber sa tête sur le tronc d'arbre derrière elle et ramena ses fines jambes contre elle. Pas question de perdre la face, elle attendait déjà la prochaine question.

« C'est quoi, tes mensurations ? » 

« Hein ? »

La blonde rougit violemment et détourna le regard.

« V... Va voir ça sur Google. »

Natsu grimaça et se rapprocha de Lucy.

« Mais, Luce, tu ne veux jamais répondre à mes questions ! »

La constellationniste était toujours aussi rouge, et elle semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Natsu venait de lui demander ses mensurations, quand même !

« Et bien, tu en poses un peu trop, aussi ! C'est gênant !

Elle observa le sol, gênée. Décidément, Natsu devait arrêter de la regarder avec ces yeux plein d'admiration, d'amour et... de désir ?

Il faisait vraiment chaud, dans ce parc ! Pourtant, il était bien 19 heures...

« Plus tu parles, plus tu es mignonne, Lucy... »

« Quoi ?! »

Natsu rit, gêné, et chercha à se sauver. Rapidement, s'il ne voulait pas se faire frapper par la blonde. Quoique là, elle semblait surtout vouloir disparaitre de la terre.

« Oublie ça ! Dis moi plutôt, de quelle couleur est ta culotte ? »

« T'es vraiment obsédé ! »

Lucy s'était relevée et regardait Natsu en serrant les poings. Décidément, son visage pouvait rivaliser avec une tomate italienne bien fraîche ! Mais là, ça allait trop loin.

Natsu se releva doucement, prenant son temps. Heureusement que le parc était vide...

« Roh, c'est de l'humour, Lucy ! Tu ne me réponds pas ? » 

« Crétin. Va voir ça sur Google. »

La constellationniste était bien décidée à jouer le jeu. Elle ne perdrait pas face à Natsu !

Ils se remirent à marcher, côte à côte, se dirigeant vers la guilde d'un pas lent, comme si chacun voulait reculer le moment où ils seraient à nouveau en compagnie des autres.

D'ailleurs, Lucy commençait à s'habituer à trouver Natsu craquant. Après tout, ils étaient vraiment proches. Et puis, elle n'avait pas à se justifier !

« Alors voyons.. » reprit le dragon-slayer « Est-ce que tu portes des sous-vêtements en ce moment ? »

Lucy se fit violence pour ne pas rougir et frapper Natsu en le traitant d'abruti, et joua le jeu.

« Pervers. Va voir ça sur Google. »

« Haha, tu es marrante. » déclara le jeune homme.

Lucy sourit, se rendant compte maintenant que les attentions de Natsu la rendaient heureuse. Elle pourrait continuer ce jeu entre eux pendant encore longtemps ! Heureusement, elle savait que son ami n'était pas sérieux avec ses questions osées. Du moins, elle l'espérait, et pensait aussi que ce n'était là que sa tentative de drague foireuse, mais craquante.

Oui oui, à présent, elle assumait le fait d'associer ce genre d'adjectifs au jeune homme.

« Alors Lucy, dernière question. »

« Va-s-y » répondit-elle devant l'air taquin de l'autre, sûre de sa future réponse.

« Est-ce que tu veux te mettre en couple avec moi ? » 

« Va voir ça sur Google... Quoi ?! » 

Natsu éclata de rire. Il avait réussi à la prendre au dépourvu et la blonde était très mignonne avec cet air d'incompréhension collé au visage. Comme ils approchaient de la guilde, Natsu avait fait exprès de poser cette question pour accélérer les choses.

Lucy rougit, mais ne perdit pas la face.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'internet pour connaitre mes sentiments. »

« Je suppose que c'est oui. » sourit l'autre.

Il attrapa délicatement la main de la jeune fille, et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens.

« Crétin. » sourit Lucy.


End file.
